Gemstone Celestial Wizard
by TheRedHeadGuy
Summary: When a Wizard with a new type of Celestial Spirit Magic, a Wizard who uses a unique type of Make Magic, a Wizard who can manipulate Yin-Yang itself, and a Wizard who brings her music to life Team up, they will have to stop some unknown forces that have caused hidden illusions and secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**I have re-written this chapter and will do so for the rest of the chapters. Since I have started this fanfic, though it hasn't been long, I have learned new writing skills that I think will make it more enjoyable to read.**

"The child doesn't know." The low growl of a voice spoke.

"Soon enough we will have him. Just leave him a trail to follow and he will practically give himself to us." Another voice spoke, this time a woman's. Then a horde of laughter followed the two voices.

"No"

"No"

"No"

"No"

That was the fourth person to slam the door on my face. I was in Magnolia Town and pretty much homeless except for my bag of clothes. So I decided to ask people if they had any chores or jobs that needed to be done. But of course who would just let some random kid from the streets in your house?

"Why can't I find any jobs? I asked myself kicking a stone into a river. Walking along the edge of it balancing some men who were in a boat told me to be careful and not to fall in. But what do I have to loose if I fall. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a brilliant shine glint under the water. The river must have been 10 feet deep and pretty clear but still a little murky. Now I was curious. Looking both directions I made sure no one was around. Nobody was. Putting my bag on the ground I took off my shoes and shirt laying them next to my bag.

"Here goes nothing." The last thing I said as I jumped into the water. It felt nice and refreshing taking off the coat of heat I had on from the sun. Once I opened my eyes I looked around. Fish swam away from me and seaweed drifted in the current. Aha. There is my target. I still couldn't tell what it was but all I knew is that it was bright sapphire blue. Swimming farther down I reached out to grab it. I needed a breath so I grabbed it and swam up quickly. Taking in a quick breath I pulled myself up on the edge to sit down, then just let my legs float in. Now I looked at my prize. "A key? What does it go to?"

"What do you have there?" asked a female voice from behind me. Startled I dropped my prize back in the water. "Oh. Sorry." She said. I turned around and looked up. Standing in front of me I saw a beautiful blonde girl with big brown eyes. She wore a blue and white skirt with a whip on her belt.

"Oh nothing. I had just found it. Now I have to get it again." I ranted on throwing my hands in the air.

"Let me help you. My name is Lucy Heartfilia by the way." She smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Wally Hayes. No need to help I'll get it." Once again I dived down to get it. I resurfaced and pulled myself up again. Examining it more I noticed it was about 4 inches long, sapphire, at the top of it a blue circle with a white square, and a pink seashell in the center of it. The bottom looked like a fish tail.

"You found this down there?" she gasped. "I live right there." She pointed behind us to a house. "I've never seen that in there an I walk up here all the time. Well it's yours, finders keepers."

"How much is this thing worth?" I asked.

"I don't know. Why?" she said. and went wide-eyed. She gave me a look of confusion. "You can't sell this. I'm sure it's a Celestial Spirit Key, that you can use in combat. Don't you want to join a guild or something?"

"I don't have magic. And what can I do with one key?" I remarked back.

"Well why don't you try. But first you need to find out what type of key that is. So come with me to Fairy Tail. I'm sure my friend Levy can tell you what it is." She said offering her hand. This was my first friend that I've ever made. Ever.

**Fairy Tail**

As we approached the Guild I was intimidated by the size of the building. Never have I been to such a large place.

"LUCY!" someone yelled. Then a pink haired boy ran super fast through the large doors towards us. He was wearing a vest and black baggy pants with a scarf around his neck.

"Natsu. What do you want?" asked Lucy a little disappointed.

"I'm bored." He pouted with his shoulders slouched, his eyes droopy, but looking for excitement.

"So what. Go play with Happy or something. I have to find Levy." Lucy grabbed me by the arm and pulled us past the bored Natsu.

"Who is this? Is he your new best friend?" he whined from behind.

"No I just met him. His name is Wally. Now like I said I need to find Levy." We continued until we entered the Guild. Dozens of people littered the place, some at the bar, some sitting at tables, others just standing around talking. Lucy scanned the building and then pulled us in the direction of a little blue haired girl with her head in a book and stacks of books beside her.

"Levy?" Lucy said to get her attention.

Levy looked up from her book smiling.

"Yes Lucy? Can I help you with something?" she asked sweetly.

"This is my friend Wally. He found a Celestial Spirit Key, but we don't know what it is. Can you research it?" I pulled out the key and held it out.

"Hm. I have a book on Celestial Spirits around here somewhere, just give me a sec.," she said fumbling through a big stack of books. "Aha. Here it is." The bluette pulled out a golden book. "Let me see that key." Levy grabbed the key from my hand. Flipping through pages she kept looking back at the key with a confused look. Eventually she flipped through the whole book. "Nothing is in here about it. You should ask Master Makarov." Levy smiled and handed the key back to me.

"Hm. Interesting. Ok let's go find Master." Lucy thought aloud. It didn't take us long to find him, he was a short little man, very short. He was sitting at the bar drinking a big jug of beer. Not as big though as the girl next to him who was very bare in clothing.

"Cana. I bet I can outdrink you." The old man boasted.

"Yeah right Master. Everyone knows I'm the best drinker." The girl laughed taking another swig of her beer.

"Master. My friend and I have a question." Lucy began. "This is Wally." The man eyed me, taking in every detail of me. "He found this in a canal. It looks like a Celestial Spirit Key. But it isn't in Levy's book." I handed the Master, Makarov the key and he looked at it. Then his expression turned to utter disbelief.

"This is a Sapphire Celestial Spirit Key. Extremely rare, these keys are a type of Lost Magic. I have some scrolls on them but can tell you that just like the Zodiac Keys, there are 12 of these keys." Both Lucy and me shared a look of shock.

**Makarov's Office**

"Here is the scroll." He handed it to us and Lucy spread it on the desk. It showed, like Makarov said, 12 Celestial keys, each with their own symbol and different colors.

"Here is yours." Lucy pointed to the exact key that I had. "Pearlandora, The Underwater Gem. Come on Summon it. Say 'I am connected with the path to the Celestial Spirit World. Heed my call. Pass through the gate…"

"Ok I'll try. Ahem" I cleared my throat. Standing with my legs spread shoulder far apart I held out the key in my left hand "I am connected with the path to the Celestial Spirit World" I concentrated and a magic circle surrounded me and glowed with light. "Open, Gate of The Underwater Gem, Pearlandora." I swung the key in a large circle and landed it to the ground. A blue light shone and once it cleared, revealed a beautiful sight. The spirit Pearlandora was about 5 feet 9 inches tall and had long pink curly hair with strands of seaweed in it and tanned skin. Around her neck, wrist and ankles she had pink pearled jewelry. She wore a blue blouse with green frills that showed her belly button, which right above it had a pink tattoo of a seashell. Her skirt was also blue and frilly with green. She wore on her feet blue flip-flops.

"I am Pearlandora, The Underwater Gem. Do you wish to make a contract with me?" she spoke with confidence like she was a queen. "But I would also like to thank you. I have not had a master in who knows how long. Far before this Magnolia was built." She said looking around the office.

"Yes. My friend Wally would like to make a contract with you." Lucy pushed me forward.

"Of course." Pearlandora spoke and made a paper and pen appear from thin air. "But this will be a special contract. Since I am so happy to have been summoned, I will allow you to summon me all days of the week. Very few Celestial Spirits allow that. But you can't summon me for just nonsense either." She said handing the pen and me the paper.

"Ok." I was really nervous. 2 hours ago I never would have thought that this would be happening to me. I signed the paper and it disappeared from my grasp.

"Very well, is there anything that must be done right now young prince?" Pearlandora asked. She called me prince? "I am the Queen of the sea and you my prince. Is that not alright?" she almost looked offended.

"No. No. It is perfect. You can call me whatever you want." I put my hands up in defense. The room was suddenly filled with gold light, and then another spirit filled the room. This one was a mermaid; she had long blue hair and a blue mermaid tail. In her hands she had an urn.

"Aquarius? What are you doing here?" Gasped a shocked Lucy.

"I heard that my old rival, Pearlandora has been summoned." The blue mermaid glared evilly.

"Aquarius!" snapped Pearlandora. "What are you doing here?"

"I belong to Lucy Heartfilia. No what was this about you being the Queen of the Sea?" Aquarius ranted throwing her hands in the air.

"I am the Queen of the Sea, and Wally my young Prince." Pearlandora defended herself and pointed to me.

"If any of us is the queen. It is I of course. You are so weak." Aquarius waved off.

"Yeah right. I can easily take you out in a fight." Yelled Pearlandora. I didn't think her voice could even reach that level.

"Wally. Force close Pearlandora now." Lucy told me. "Say Gate of the Undersea Gem, Force Close. I will do the same to Aquarius."

"No you don't." Aquarius waved arm at us with the urn, and a wave of water shot out and washed Makarov, Lucy and I out of the office and flooding the guild. The members were all confused and getting out of the now flooded guild.

"Gate of the Water Bearer, Force Close!" Lucy shouted and a gold light shone from Makarovs office.

"Gate of the Undersea Gem, Force Close." I now said and a blue light followed the gold.

"Whew. That was close." Sighed Lucy. "But now we have flooded the Guild."

"Master?"

"Makarov?"

"Lucy?"

Many members were asking questions and we took a few minutes to explain. Then a few hours to clean up the large mess the spirit made.

"So you are a new member of Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked me while I was ready to leave at the front door.

"No. I don't have a home. I don't belong to anywhere. But I appreciate what you have all done." I bowed to everyone "Thank you all for this. I hope we can meet again." And I left my new friends that I really did hope I would meet again. I couldn't stay, could I? I did cause so much trouble after all. I shrugged it off and left without looking back, though I wish I did.

I soon found myself in front of the river where I found Pearlandora's key. I don't even remember choosing to come here. It was now dark out and everyone was in his or her houses. I however didn't have a home.

"Hey. Wally!" a familiar voice shouted behind me. I turned around and saw it was Lucy. She was in her apartment on the second story looking out the window. "What are you doing out so late? I thought you would have left Magnolia or something."

"Oh. Well I don't have any place to stay. I was going to leave tomorrow though." I said disappointedly. It was embarrassing to pretty much tell her I was otherwise homeless.

"Come stay here with me. I have a couch you can sleep on. And I saw the way you were in the Guild. You belong there. Tomorrow instead of leaving I want you to join Fairy Tail. I will help you." She said, her eyes had a sparkle from the moon, her smile warm and welcoming.

I was being accepted. That was what I desired so greatly, but have always been too modest to take chances. Now was a chance that I couldn't turn down because I might never get this chance again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited**

PLOP

"And there you have it, your official Fairy Tail stamp. You are now a member of Fairy Tail." Mirajane smiled widely when she stamped my forearm with a golden Fairy Tail emblem.

"This is so exciting, now you're apart of our family. Fairy Tail is a family." Exclaimed Lucy who was standing beside me during this process. Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza were also here with me.

Once Mirajane stamped me she went to go refill Cana's alcohol and pour drinks.

"Thank you all so much. This means so much to me. For all this time I've been running, but now I don't have to." I was chocking up a little. Just a little, though my new friends looked concerned.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Erza asked. The scarlet haired, armored girl was compassionate. That is what I was able to tell when I first met her.

"No. Not yet anyways." I was fine. I would be fine now. "So what is this whole job thing about? I'm going to need to get my own place to stay and have to pay for it." Changing the mood in here was my goal. And that is what I got. Natsu was the first to speak up about that.

"Oh oh. The Request board is over there. You can sign on for normal jobs that have different pay according to what it is. The only jobs you cannot do are the S-Class jobs. Those are for S-Class mages only. So let's go have a look." We all followed Natsu over to the large board with papers of jobs on it. My eyes scanned over just about every one. Almost. "There is many jobs that are normally updated daily."

"Wow, there are a lot." I said in shock as my hazel eyes scanned the papers. "What about this one?" I asked grabbing a job request.

**Wanted- Vanessa Halcyon!**

**Uses Celestial Magic to steal money and countless other goods.**

**Approach with caution! Turn into Fiore Army**

**Jewels- 100,000 Jewels.**

**Last Seen In Heliconia Town**

"That many jewels for one person? She must be dangerous." Erza spoke up from behind us.

"I wonder what Celestial Spirits she uses, because there are no more Zodiac Keys. I have 10 of them and Yukino Aguria has Libra and Pisces. She must use some other Silver Keys." Lucy thought aloud.

"Well let's get going if we are going to catch her." Natsu cheered turning around and starting to walk only to be caught by Gray.

"Don't you think that Wally might want this mission?" Gray asked Natsu. Natsu stared at me as if waiting for an answer.

"I'll go with him." Lucy broke in. "After all this is a Celestial Wizard. Why not send 2 more Celestial Wizards to catch her?" I mentally sighed in relief that she said that. Natsu's face changed to a very disappointed one and mouth open. Erza elbowed his ribs without being noticed and he cried out.

"What was that for?" he shouted turning to Gray. Gray looked surprised.

"That wasn't me, flame brain." He yelled back. Erza winked at Lucy and she took the hint. Lucy grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the exit. We left the two wizards to fight like that as a distraction to escape. Erza really is smart. We were now on the road to adventure.

"First off. I am going to buy you some clothes. And a key pouch." Lucy said once we were farther in town.

"You don't have to do that. After this mission I will buy my own." I didn't want her to have to pay for me. I already stayed in her house, how could I ask for more.

"Fine, you will pay me back after the mission. But I am buying you clothes." She said and quickly jerked me into a shop. Clothes, oh boy.

….

"Your total will be 5,000 Jewels." The cashier lady said. She was an elderly lady but very nice to us. Lucy handed her the money and grabbed our bags handing me the one with my old clothes, or should I say rags. My new attire was much better and I was so thankful for Lucy getting me new clothes. I now looked like a wizard you could say. I had a white shirt with a black cross on it, a yellow unzipped jacket, and a pair of shorts that were black and yellow shoes. 'It goes perfect with your blond hair!' Lucy told me in the shop making my cheeks heat up.

"Well you look like a wizard now. Now just one more stop. A Magic Shop for your Key pouch." Lucy told me. A few minutes later we were in and out of the shop with my new Key pouch that held Pearlandora. "Here I also got you this." She held in her hand a white whip with a black handle to me.

"Wow. This is so cool thanks so much!" I grabbed it and examined it with wide ecstatic eyes. I then hooked it opposite of my Key Loop. She just smiled.

"Now, next stop Heliconia Town." She cheered.

"I've never heard of Heliconia Town. Have you been there?" I asked her.

"No. I haven't. But I'm sure it is a nice place." The way she told me it was like she was thinking about it aloud.

**Magnolia Train Station**

"What do you mean you don't stop at Heliconia Town?" asked Lucy who was confused and upset to the conductor of the train.

"I'm sorry little lady. But you don't want to go there anyway. Many Dark Guilds and thieves are there. I don't even know how people can live there myself." The man told us. "But if you really want to go, I have a friend who has to deliver goods to the marketplace. He leaves today, and if you'd like I can ask if you to can hitch a ride."

"Yes please." She bowed graciously and I did to. The conductor went into his train and then came back out a second later.

"I just now contacted him telepathically." So he's a telepathic wizard. "He told me to tell you two that it would be nice riding with company for a change. You can find him at this address." He held out a paper with some writing on it and I took it. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get going or this train will be late."

"Thank you very much." We shouted after him as he stepped back into his train.

"Now. To find this man." I said holding out the paper.

**2 Hours of tired walking later**

"Yay! We found it!" Lucy exclaimed as we stood in front of our temporary taxi driver's house. His house was on the edge of the city and had only a few neighbors scattered here and there. On the right of his house was a large barn with big double doors, which had some animals wandering around. I knocked on the door and no one answered.

"Don't tell me he already left." I dropped my head.

"Well howdy there. You must be the two wizards my friend told me about." Out of nowhere a wagon pulled by two large animals came out of the large double doors of the barn. In the drivers seat sat a man that you would think lived in the country. He had a bald shiny head but hid it with a straw hat. His overall size was not much taller than Master Makarov and we wore blue coveralls with a white undershirt and topped it off with cowboy boots. "I'm Bubba Chandler. But most folk just call me crazy. HAHAHA!" … He laughed at his own jokes… "I'm just kidding you, just call me The Farmer."

"Hello. I'm Lucy and this is my friend Wally. We really appreciate you taking us to Heliconia since the train couldn't."

"Yes. Thank you very much." I bowed respectfully.

"Well nice to meet you Lucy, Wally, just hop on in the back and we'll get goin'." He motioned for the back of the covered wagon. I heard Lucy make a gulp sound. As we made our way to the back I already heard animal noises in the back. This was not good. I guess we both stopped not wanting to get in, because The Farmer noticed. "Well don't be shy. Get in." he urged. Inside the wagon was like a barnyard squished into a tight space. So much for my new clothes. A single cow, 4 chickens, a pig and 3 barrels of what I assumed were crops sat in back.

"Moooooo." The cow did as we jumped in.

"Well here we go." The Farmer said and we heard him snap the rains on the animals and the wagon went forward.

"What did we get ourselves into?" Lucy whispered to me as two chickens flew on each of our heads. Shaking (a nice way to say throwing hard) them off they crowed and went away from us. They were afraid thank the heavens.

"It is a days journey by wagon so get comfortable." A…a…a days journey? AAAAHHHH I screamed in my head.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Lucy just trying to break the silence.

"I don't know. But it smells." She complained wiping dirt off her shirt.

After about 3 hours we stopped for a lunch break, but Farmer insisted we hurry "Cuz we're burnin daylight" he said. and back in the wagon we went, bump, along bump, along bump.

**10:00 PM**

"Well we've arrived in Heliconia Town." Farmer announced once we reached a paved road and the bumping stopped. Our stomachs were thankful for the smooth surface. Without being told Lucy and I threw ourselves out of the wagon and thanked Farmer. "Don't mention it. Well see ya later." Farmer waved us off and left.

"Oh we finally made it." I sighed stretching my body. It felt good to stretch our constricted limbs from the long travel.

"Well we better find somewhere to sleep. And fast, you remember what the conductor man said. 'Many Dark Guilds are in Heliconia Town.' That's the last thing I want to find right now." Lucy repeated.

"You're righ-woooooo." Just then we were falling through the once solid floor and soon landed. I looked around and it was all black and dark. "Where are we?"

"Please don't tell me that somebody already captured us." Whined Lucy. The only light we saw was the moonlight coming through the little hole, we fell through 20 feet up. "This must be some sort of Magic. I don't know what kind though." She said.

"Right you are fellow Celestial Wizard." A girls voice broke out from nowhere. Fellow Celestial Wizard? Was this Vanessa?

"Who's there?" I ordered. Then a light shone inside. The moonlight and the hole disappeared. We were left standing in a giant box with plain black walls. I don't know where the light is coming from though.

"You must be the wizards the Army sent to capture me. Well just like the others, I've captured you." The voice said. On the wall in front of us a door sized hole appeared and a girl walked in. She had long purple hair that fell to her hips. She wore a black blouse with the sleeves lined with purple feathers, red reading glasses, a long red skirt fell down to the floor hiding her feet. "And since you are from Fairy Tail I would have expected more. What a shame. But since you are Celestial Wizards it is only fair that I take your keys and defeat you."

"I don't think so." I growled and grabbed for my key. "Open, Gate of the Undersea Gem, Pearlandora!" I chanted swinging my arm. Nothing happened. "What, why isn't it working. Open, Gate of the Undersea Gem, Pearlandora!" I tried again but to no avail.

"Young wizard, magic won't work in here. After all we are in a Celestial Spirit." She explained while looking at her nails as if uninterested.

"A Celestial Spirit?" gasped Lucy. Vanessa Nodded. "I've never heard of a Celestial Spirit like this."

"Yes I assume you haven't and that's not all it can do. But sadly for you, you won't be able to find out its other abilities."

"Wally. The whip." Lucy instructed. Both our hands flew to our belts and returned with a long whip.

"Silly wizards. I will have fun with you two. More fun than I've had in a long time." She glared then shot towards us. The three of us engaged in battle.

. . . .

"He still has much to learn and may not be the one we are looking for." The evil voice spoke.

"He may surprise us. Let's just watch. " The female voice said.


	3. Chapter 3

Vanessa released from her long sleeves two knives that she held in her hands.

"Young wizards, just let this be painless. Don't fight it." She urged.

"Not a chance, witch." Lucy snapped with her voice and whip. Vanessa dodged the long whip and it hit the floor with a crack. My turn. I've never actually used one of these whips so I was pretty clueless and hoped not to hit Lucy. Holding it in my dominant left hand and Lucy on the right of me, I made a large swing with it and aimed for Vanessa's feet. She jumped over it and dove at me knife raised. From my right Lucy swung her whip and it actually grabbed around Vanessa's waist jerking her back, and to the ground.

"Thanks." I said to Lucy. Taking advantage of the moment I cracked down on her back, Vanessa cried out. But from under her another door opened and she fell through.

"Where'd she go?" asked Lucy. Before I could say anything a door appeared on the roof and she fell through down towards us. "Move!" Lucy yelled jumping out of the way and I did as well. Vanessa landed and the knives sank into the floor, but the box shook.

"It's just a little poke. Don't whine like a baby." She spoke and it stopped, whom was she talking to? The Celestial Spirit it had to have been.

"How can you do that to your Celestial Spirit? They are allies." Said Lucy out of nowhere.

"Ug. You are one of those people who are like, 'Celestial Spirits have feelings to. Treat them right.' Aren't you? Well let me tell you something. Not to me, they are my tools." Vanessa said in a mocking tone. I could tell Lucy was boiling with anger and I was beginning to anger too.

"How dare you?!" Lucy yelled and ran head on at her. Vanessa didn't see it coming and they were soon fighting on the floor. I've never thought of Lucy as violent like this. But when it comes to Celestial Spirits, I guess don't mess with her. Another door opened under them, the both of them fell through, leaving me alone. Then the box began to shake again and it became pitch black for a moment. A second later I was back on the paved road, alone. It was now raining a little and it felt dark, not just the nighttime but evil dark, more than before. I was confused and had no idea what to do. Behind me I heard the sound of metal clinging. Turning around I saw 3 men standing, swinging chains with spiked balls on the ends. They hid their faces with a hood and then released the chains on me. The 3 chains wrapped around me, 1 around my arms, 1 on torso, and the last on my legs. I fell with a thud. The last thing I saw was footsteps as something hit my head.

_Wally, if you do not awaken you will be killed along with your friend Lucy. Now wake up!_

A shouting voice was heard in my head. I didn't recognize the voice but it sounded deep but smooth and caring.

"Pearl Restraints!" I heard Pearlandora's voice before I opened my eyes. Once I had my eyes open I saw that I was in a forest trail. It was muddy and still raining. Pearlandora was shooting pearls from her hands at one of the attackers and constricting him as if it were sticky gum. "Oh Young Prince, you have awoken. Just leave this to me." She told me looking in my directions. "Pearl Bomb!" she chanted and shot more pearls at the 2 other opponents and the pearls exploded on contact knocking them out. "Now just let me get you out of those chains Young Prince." She said walking over to me. Using more strength than I thought she could posses she ripped off the chains easily.

"Thanks Pearlandora. Now we have to find Lucy. She was capture by Vanessa." I told her standing up. Sighing I began. "But where do we st-aahhh!" once again I was falling through the floor into another box. Pearlandora disappeared and left me with her key. I landed on my back and groaned.

"So you have a powerful Celestial Wizard." That all to familiar that belonged to Vanessa spoke from one wall. "It's one that I've never even seen. So I want it." Now Vanessa appeared dragging Lucy behind her who was tied up and had tape over her mouth.

"Lucy!" I shouted out. But Vanessa held out her hand to stop my talking.

"I've only kept her alive so you can watch her die for all the trouble you've caused." She laughed. I was about to advance but Vanessa pulled a knife from her sleeve and held it to Lucy who now had tears streaming down her face. "I would ask if you have any last words. But you are a little tied up at the moment. Ahahaha." She took the knife down to Lucy's throat, raised it and

"No!" screaming at the top of my lungs. That single word was filled with anger, sadness and begging for it to stop. Another sensation ran through my body, the same one when I was returning to the surface and like from earlier a moment later we were back on the road in the rain. A single clattering sound was heard and a silver key fell in the large gap that separated Lucy, the enemy and me. A look of confusion was spread on Vanessa's face, but now since we were out of the Spirit I could use mine.

"Open, Gate of the Undersea Gem, Pearlandora!" I said swinging her key, and once again she appeared by my side. Without needing to be told what to do, Pearlandora charged Vanessa quicker than the blinking eye and grabbed Lucy, leaving a very confused Vanessa holding a knife in the air. "You won't ever hurt my friends again." I promised taking my whip. "Eeehhaaah!" I shouted as I swung the whip, extending, wrapping it around her, I jerked it tightening the trap.

"Thank you Wally. I thought I was a goner." Said Lucy. Pearlandora had just freed her and she stood up.

"Thanks Pearlandora, you can go back now if you want." I waved the Spirit who bowed and disappeared in a glow of light. Lucy got up and went over to Vanessa who was struggling to get loose.

"You dang wizards. I won't be kept for long. Gate of the Infinite Door, Aperture!" Vanessa laughed hysterically. Nothing. "I said, Open, Gate of the Infinite Door, Aperture!" she said again. Then a white light shown, emerging from it was a single door. It was silver door with a gold doorknob. Two large eyes sat on the front of it with a mouth that looked like a golden mail slot.

"Is that, the thing we were in earlier?" asked Lucy.

"Aperture. I summoned you to have me escape. Now take me away from here!" She shouted at her Spirit. The Spirit looked unaffected.

"Master Vanessa." It spoke calmly. "I am terminating our contract."

"Wh-what? Why?" Vanessa gasped.

"You have been only using me as a tool and for evil purposes. You have killed many wizards who fight for good inside my portals. I have seen many deaths; I wasn't going to allow you to commit such crimes any longer. I see the good heart in these two young wizards; they care for their Celestial Spirits, and see them as partners not tools. Goodbye." It spoke and disappeared in a flash of light, leaving no trace of it. Vanessa was going crazy (if you've seen the last episode of Avatar the Last Airbender, when Azula goes crazy when she got beat by Katara. That crazy) inside the whip.

"We have done it." I beamed. "Now just take the crazy lady to the Fiore Army and we are all set."

"Hey! Children!" called that all to familiar old hick voice. We all turned and saw The Farmer riding back on his wagon. "Need a lift back to Magnolia?" he asked once he pulled beside us.

"We have a dangerous criminal. I don't think we should come with you." Lucy spoke up.

"Don't worry. We have plenty of room, and you can just leave her tied up." He said motioning for us to hop in. Lucy and I exchanged a look and then we jumped in dragging Vanessa behind us. In the back of the wagon there were no longer animals or barrels, but some feathers and dirt. Or at least I hope it was dirt.

"Thanks, Farmer!" Lucy and I laughed as we watched Vanessa trying to jump out because we she sat in a pile of you know what, on accident.

**One Week Later**

After we turned in Vanessa to the Fiore Army in Magnolia and collected our reward, Lucy took me apartment hunting. I ended up finding an apartment just down the road from Lucy's and just as nice. She's upset though because I only have to pay 60,000 Jewels. I also got a new key. Believe it or not it is Aperture. It came to me the day after we turned in Vanessa and their contract was officially terminated. Yep. It thought I was nice enough, so now it joined the Key Loop with the no longer lonely Pearlandora.

. . . .

"He has done very well against a strong opponent." The woman voice spoke.

"No, he was lucky that her Celestial Spirit quit in the time it did. We still have to watch him carefully." The evil man voice said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter is very random and may be boring to you. Read on if you want. Enjoy :)**

"I believe it is time to leave him some more hints." Suggested the woman voice.

"Yes. I agree." The evil mans voice spoke.

. . . .

"Mira, have you seen Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza?" I asked the lightly pink haired barmaid.

"Oh. Team Natsu has left on a job request. They aren't scheduled to return for a week." She told me while whipping down a mug. I was confused.

"Team Natsu?"

"Oh yeah, you are still pretty new." She chuckled to herself setting down the mug. "Anyway. Some wizards will form teams to help in jobs. The four of them have formed a team and call themselves Team Natsu. There are other teams to like; Team Shadow Gear, which consist of Levy, Jet and Droy, and Team Thunder God Tribe, who have Freed, Evergreen and Blockslow. Get it now?"

"Yeah thanks." I smile and turn around heading for the door.

"Hey Wally!" I hear Elfman behind me and I turn to him. He holds up a sheet of paper. "There is a job that says it's for a Celestial Wizard. Since Lucy's gone maybe you should go." Going on my first job alone. I walk over to him and take the paper.

**Needed Celestial Wizard:**

**Reward- Celestial Spirit Gate Key!**

**Alcea Town**

"That's weird. It doesn't say what the job is." I said scratching my chin.

"Some clients will wait and tell you the job once you get there. After all the rewards will catch your attention." Mira spoke in and then continued her chores.

"Ok. I'll take it. And I've been to Alcea Town before it is quiet nice this time of year."

"Ok go ahead and have fun." Chimed Mirajane.

My new Celestial Spirit Key, Aperture, doesn't just transport you inside it, but can also take you anywhere you need to go, just like a portal.

"Open, Gate of the Infinite Door, Aperture!" I summoned Aperture in the guild turning heads. "Bye, see you soon." I waved off as I opened the door and stepped inside. Aperture can take me anywhere I need to go and all I have to do is think of where I want to go. Once I stepped in I was inside of the room, then another door opened on the other side and I walked over to it and opened it, revealing Alcea Town. The passer biers all stopped as some strange kid stepped out of a door that appeared out of nowhere in the road.

"What the?" some people said. I just smiled and closed Aperture's Gate thanking it.

"Now, where do I go?" I mumbled to myself pulling the Job Request flier from my pocket to examine it. All it said is that they wanted some Celestial Wizard and the Reward. Now confused I turned it around to look on the other side. A map appeared. A detailed map that showed a blue pathway from right where I was standing down some roads and to a building. "Strange." I said. I will need to approach with extra caution.

I began to follow the blue pathway given by the map and it disappeared as I walked along it. Turning down many alleys and roads I found myself standing on front of an old looking Magic Shop. That's where the blue pathway led me anyway. Opening the door I instantly knew something was different. The way it smelled was different, yet familiar.

A bell signaled that I entered but I saw nobody at the front desk. There were shelves and tables of items and books. That familiarity still lingering in my head.

"Welcome young wizard." An old scratchy sounding lady voice said behind me. Startled I turned around and behind the desk stood a short old lady. Her hair was long and grey; her sharp looking eyes black, her hooked nose. Something felt very off about her. She walked around the counter and wore a red cloak that dragged a large amount on the ground. "Are you the Celestial Wizard I called for? You must be, my shop doesn't receive as many visitors as it used to." All I did was nod. "Well don't be afraid. All I have is a simple task for you." She reassured. But something told me to be afraid.

"What is it?" I tired to ask confidently but my voice surely sounded fearful.

"All I need you to do is Advertise." She smiled. POW. Advertise?! You got to be kidding me?!

"Advertise?! You asked for me, just to have me advertise for your shop?!" I didn't sound scared now. I was mad.

"Oh calm down dearie. I called for you because Celestial Magic will surely gather the eyes of the young ones."

Calm down Wally. All I have to do is use some magic and spin a sign or something, then I get a new Gate Key.

Taking a deep breath I said I would do it. She was very happy to hear that and ran to the back and returned with a sign and pointy red and yellow-stripped hat.

**Shop at Gauna's Mystical Magic Shop** in big letters.

"Now, summon a spirit to help out for attention. Go get me some customers." She pushed me out the door. Passer biers just kept on going and ignored the old place. Ok Wally, nobody here knows you. You can embarrass yourself just this once.

"Shop at Gauna's Magic Shop!" I shouted and spun the sign. People looked, some laughed. But nobody came in. Fine then. "Ahem. Ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for my good friend. Open, Gate of the Undersea Gem, Pearlandora!" I chanted and people stopped to see what was going on. Pearlandora appeared beside me.

"Young prince. Why are you humiliating yourself." She asked me.

"Huh. Just use some magic and make these people happy." I sighed. Continuing to spin the sign, Pearlandora shot some pearls in the air that exploded like fireworks. Now dozens of people were gathered around to watch us and had the same excitement that a little kid gets when they go to the circus.

"Wally?!" My heart stopped. Erza's voice just sounded behind me.

I turned around and stopped spinning the sign. Behind me were my 5 friends staring at me with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Gray.

"I can explain." I dropped the sign. "This is a job I took on. And this is my job to do." I smiled weakly pointing to the sign. "But the real question is what are you doing? Here in Alcea Town." I had to change the subject

"Our Job was here as well. We had just finished it and were on our way home, when we heard explosions." Erza said.

I made an O with my mouth. "Well when I'm done we can head back together. Hehe." I tried to make a joke out of this. Talk about embarrassing. Natsu face palmed and Lucy looked utterly shocked.

The bell sounded.

"Oh are these your little friends dearie?," asked Guana, I nodded. "Sorry but this is a one man job. You will have to play later." She showed them off, thank goodness. "Just a few more minutes dearie then you are done."

**20 Minutes Later**

"Well here is your key." She said dropping a GEMSTONE KEY? in my hand.

"Where did you get this key?! It is extremely rare." I gawked at it.

"Eh, I don't remember. But it's all yours. The sales have already increased thanks to you." Shrugged Guana. "Well take care." She waved me off. After stepping outside I was met by my friends.

"Wally was funny earlier, wasn't he?" laughed Happy pointing at me.

"Hey guys. Well let's go home." I said in a rush

"Not until I get a full explanation." Warned Erza. I sighed.

I told them everything that went on that afternoon. Erza still didn't know why I would take a job so humiliating. The others didn't really care.

"Now we can go home." Erza said.

"Ok, Open, Gate of the Infinite Door, Aperture." I said and Aperture appeared however, it was HUGE. I guess its because it had to fit all of Erza's luggage, she had a lot of stuff that I don't even know what she keeps in them.

**Back in the Guild**

"You are all back earlier than I thought you would. And when did you find the others Wally?" asked Mira.

"Oh, well they happened to be in Alcea Town for their mission as well. So we just came home all together." I said. "Anyway. I'm going home." I sighed, both from being tired and humiliated enough for one day.

**Home**

I lay, soaking myself in the hot bathtub. My stress just washes away. Being in long enough, I dry off and get dressed. Then I go get a little snack, and sit at the kitchen table.

"So what key is this?" I look on the scroll that Master gave me, while taking a bite from an apple. Skimming the pictures I stop on the right one. Same size as Pearlandora but this was emerald green; under the picture it showed the name; The Flourishing Plant Gem, Sproustrem. The top of the Key looked like a bush, and the bottom the roots of a plant. Its emblem was a dark green flower. "Open, Gate of the Flourishing Plant Gem, Sproustrem!" I chanted, swinging the key. A bright green light shone and appeared was a Celestial Spirit. His skin was green and brown hair, instead of having legs he had 6 large roots. He had armor made of bark across his chest and back and on each hand he had a thorn that stuck out like a dagger.

"Hello, new master. It is nice being free from that old lady, I don't remember the last time I was summoned." He sighed from content.

"You are so cool!" I beamed jumping up and going back and forth, looking at him. "Let's make a contract!"

"Well this escalated quickly." He said socked that I was in his space.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unknown Person**

"But why?" I cried out to my mother's lifeless body as I kneeled beside her, sobbing into my hands. My Magic, which she had called a gift from God, had killed, my Magic, which she loved to listen to killed her. Alone in our now gloomy house I had made a decision. After I buried her properly I would isolate myself from the world and hide in the mountains.

**Fairy Tail**

"Hahaha!" the four of us; Natsu, Gray, Lucy and I were laughing hysterically at a joke that Erza told. Who would have thought that she could be funny?

"Everyone!" Master announced from up on the stage with his hands behind his back. "I have received startling news from the Fiore Army." Everyone was now listening intently. "It appears that the evil curse Lullaby has somehow been brought back, and was used in the East Forest." Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy exchanged a worried look. "They don't know how it sounded, or who used it, but have requested that Fairy Tail take action. I have prepared a Team to stop whoever is responsible." Small eruptions conversation broke out but seized when Master cleared his throat. "The Team to go in will be the following; Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Levy."

"We can stop it again." Boasted Natsu, Erza gave him a look of annoyance. All the attention then turned back to Makarov.

"You will need to leave immediately and work together. East Forest is very close to Magnolia, so you need to stop it at once. I wish you luck and safe returns." Makarov instructed. The whole table other than me got up and left towards the exit along Levy. I just sighed and decided to take the day off, go home and rest, maybe go do some fishing or whatever.

**Unknown Person: 3 Hours later**

I had just finished the last shovel and patted down the grave. Placing flowers and a cross I made over the top I left her, for the last time. The spell I used was on accident and now I in my mind I would be reminded that accidents kill. Now it was my time to go, live in isolation.

I found a cave at the top of a cliff that would do. It was far enough away from Magnolia that they wouldn't hear me and would be safe. Lying against the cave wall I made a golden harp appear. I began to strum it rhythmically and the notes floated off the strings and into the air with the sound of the music.

**Lullaby Hunting Team**

"Do you hear that sound? It sounds like beautiful music." The pink haired wizard stopped walking and held out his hand. The others quickly covered their ears with their hands so they don't hear. Natsu looked at them confused, but they uncovered them once they were certain he wasn't dying.

"Let's go see what it is." Commands Erza taking a lead in the pack. Lucy is the last one and dragging her feet mumbling to herself. They reach a cliff and hear the music the loudest. "It's coming from up there. How do we get up?"

"I'll help." Speaks Levy. "Solid Script: Ladder." She chants and the word 'Ladder' appears in the air, ropes shoot out of the word and to the top of the cliff then tie together to make a large ladder.

"Good going Levy." Congratulated Lucy patting Levy on the back.

"I will go first." Erza said taking hold of the ladder and pulling herself up. She bounced around a little but continued climbing. Gray, Natsu, Lucy then Levy followed next. They reached the top and the ladder disappeared.

"More forest?" complained Lucy. Erza held her fingers to her lips.

"The music is closer. Stay quiet and follow." She instructed. The 5 wizards followed the scarlet leader.

**Unknown Person**

Footsteps. I hear footsteps.

I stop playing the music and back away from the entrance.

"How could anyone find me?" I whispered and knelt down behind a rock, it only hid half my body. Maybe they would overlook me.

"AH!" some girl in armor and scarlet hair jumped in the mouth of the cave wielding a sword and behind her followed 4 others. "I know you are in here. Make this easy on yourself and surrender." She had a scary voice that would give even momma the shivers. I began to whimper. Then they saw me.

"A little girl?" the blonde haired girl gasped. She rushed over to me and knelt down. "Are you ok? Who was playing that music?" she asked to many questions.

"Lucy!" snapped the scarlet haired girl. "She could have been playing the music."

"Calm down Erza, she's just a little kid." The blonde, Lucy patted my hair.

"It's true." I cried out. "I was playing the music. I'm sorry." I flung myself into Lucy's arms. I'm sure they were confused.

I fell asleep.

**Wally**

The Team came back and Lucy was holding a little girl in her arms. They didn't say anything but went straight to Master Makarovs office. When they came out they didn't have the girl, and walked over to where I was sitting.

"What happened? Who was she?" I was eager for answers.

**Unknown Person**

Lucy, the blonde girl brought me with her to some strange place. By the time I woke up I was in a strange room sitting in a chair in front of a desk with a little old man looking at me.

"Hello." He simply stated.

"Hi?" I didn't know how to respond.

"Are you the one making the music?" he asked and I nodded. "Who are you?"

"Musetta." I said in hardly a whisper. "I killed my mother. Please make me go away, or I might kill you to. Please."

"And how would you kill me?" the old man asked raising an old grey eyebrow.

"My Magic, it's evil." That seemed to get his attention.

"What makes it evil?"

"A song. I sang a song for my mother and it killed her. I didn't mean to, honest." All I heard from my mouth was whimpering. He must think I'm some kind of monster. "I have Music Magic." I told him.

"Ah, that Magic has diverse effects." He said nodding his head in an understanding way.

"Well can I please go now?" I pled. There were a few minutes of silence where he just eyed me.

"No." No? No? But what if I killed them? How could he not make me leave?

"Mister, you seem to not understand. I can kill you all at any time. I'm dangerous." He still didn't look convinced.

"You have nowhere to go, and this is a Wizard Guild. Fairy Tail, one of the best." Now it sounded like he was bragging. "You can stay here. You said you killed your mother. What about your father?"

"I don't know where he is. I never met him."

"Then you will stay here. Now run along and go make some new friends." He told me waving me off. Getting up I walked to the door slowly, what if I killed these people to?

**Wally**

Just as Erza finished the story, Natsu pointed behind me, and the little girl was walking down the stairs back down here, with her head low. Now I saw her better and she looked about the same age as Wendy. She had golden brown hair that fell to her hips in a wavy pattern, she wore a green dress that had music notes on it, and she had bare feet.

"Woohooo!" Lucy yelled and waved the little girl, who looked up and revealed blue eyes and walked over. "Hey, remember me." Smiled Lucy. The girl took a seat next to Lucy. (On my side of the table were me, Gray, Erza, other side, Lucy, Natsu and now the girl.)

"Hello." She said, smiling weakly then looking down again. Her voice young and when she said 'hello' it sounded like 'helwo'.

"What happened to you?" asked Natsu leaning in on the table.

"The old mister told me to stay here, because I have nowhere to go." She spoke with tears beginning to form in her eyes. We all exchanged looks then turned back to the girl.

"Cool, so you joined Fairy Tail?" asked Lucy. She shook her head no.

"But I can do magic like all of you. Look." She beamed then stood up from her seat. "Ocarinas Grace." She said and a golden transparent ocarina appeared in her hand. She put it to her mouth and began to play. From the holes came the most beautiful sound, and music colorful notes danced around with the melody as well. So that's what Music Magic is.

"Beautiful." Erza sighed and leaned on her hand while she continued to play. The whole guild fell silent and watched the new girl while she didn't even notice. A minute later she stopped and the Ocarina dissolved into a burst of sparkles that disappeared. Everyone clapped for her and she blushed a deep shade of red.

"My name is Musetta." She smiled while the color still stayed in her cheeks.


	6. Notice

Ok peoples. Being the lazy boy I am I'm going to mix my two fanfics of Fairy Tail? And Gemstone Celestial Wizard. I have a number of reasons, actually one being that since I want to make the main characters (OC's) become a Team, so why not? Well I am just going to transfer any following chapters on to Gemstone Celestial Wizard but change that name to 'Water Maker and New Keys, why Fairy Tail?'


	7. The Found Lost Ones

**Dashiell's P.O.V**

(Along with being well known in Magnolia. Many people find Dashiell annoying and unsuitable for being a wizard.)

"Look at him, he's pathetic." I ignored the taunts from the group of teenagers sitting at a restaurant. Never have I been humiliated like this in my life. Knowing that I wasn't the most famous wizard, I expected some rumors. I kept walking.

"Fairy Tail is so weak. If they let this guy in, anybody can get in," another laughed.

I turned my head and glared. The group of 4 laughed more.

I let my head hang in shame and continued walking.

**Devereux and Wally**

Wally and I have been hanging out today while Dashiell went out shopping, now we just got back from a play and were headed back to the guild. We decided to take a shortcut through the bazar when I heard taunting laughs. Then I spotted Dashiell and was about to wave him over and call his name, when I realized the taunts were being directed to him.

I gasped. "Wally, look at them, taunting at Dashiell."

"Let's talk to them." He suggested and walked over. I was thinking a little more than talking. More like, busting faces.

"May we help you?" snapped the biggest one who was muscular.

"Yes. I see you being quite rude to my friend. Now leave him alone. This is your only warning." Wally said slamming his fist on the table knocking over a cup. Big Guy got up and looked upset.

"Yes. I too suggest you stop the taunts." I spoke. Between the 6 of us here I happened to be the smallest and probably looked most vulnerable.

"Suggest?" laughed the other 3. So they followed the leader.

"Yes." I repeated. Dashiell still hasn't noticed and walked slowly away with his head down.

"Are you going to make us?" another one said. Folding our arms, Wally and I nodded our heads.

"How do you think you can do that? After all, there are 2 of you and 4 of us." Muscles said.

"If you say so." I sighed. "Water Make: Boxing Glove." I extended an arm to the leader and a boxing glove on a spring made of water sprung out at high speed knocking Muscles in the chest tossing him to the ground. His face was full of angry, shock and more anger.

"Prominence Typhoon!" shouted one of the followers. Fire Magic, interesting. Wally stepped in front of me and blocked the attack easily.

"Fine, you want a fight, you got one. Open, Gate of the Flourishing Plant Gem, Sproustrem!" shouted Wally swinging his Celestial Key in a circle and finishing it off by landing it between his legs on the ground. From the light emerged a green Celestial Spirit whom I have never seen before.

"Reporting for duty sir." saluted the Spirit to Wally. Wally then pulled out his whip.

"Hiiiyyaaaa!" he grabbed one of the followers with his whip and yanked him over the table knocking over everything else. Muscles soon reacted and shot to his feet, beginning to shoot fire, but were being blocked by Sproustrem's armor. Sproustrem grabbed Muscles and held him in his arms, then using his 6 large roots as a spring, shot up high in the sky. When he came down he was no longer holding the troublemaker.

"Looks like your leader is gone." Wally smirked and held the one he had tied up by his collar. The guy nodded with eyes full of terror and before he knew it Wally flung him behind him releasing him, he bolted far as possible. 2 more stood, but exchanged a look then ran off yelling with hands in the air towards Dashiell. They passed him and he turned back and saw us standing by the table. We both waved with a smile and then he smiled to. Then he waved to someone behind us and we turned, Wendy, Musetta and Carla were walking and talking holding bags from shopping in their arms.

"What is going on here?" nagged Carla. Boy was she good at that.

"Oh nothing much." Wally feigned a smile.

"Thanks. I know what you two did. It means a lot to me that you actually care." Dashiell thanked as he walked over. He looked quite embarrassed and his face was a deep red.

"It's ok. We are friends. Friends do this sort of thing." I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Care to explain?" Carla asked again.

"No need for explaining of any kind, Carla." I reassured her. She just eyed me suspiciously.

"Let's get back to the guild." Wendy spoke in.

**Fairy Tail**

After we all got back the girls put the groceries away and then returned back to our table.

"So how has your day been?" Musetta asked to no one in particular.

"Good I guess." Dashiell said shyly.

"Well what about you girls? Do some good shopping?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh yes. Look." Wendy exclaimed and jumped up. "I got this new dress, it was on sale and only cost 1,000 Jewels opposed to being 2,000." She twirled around in her new dress then sat back down. "Anyway, I got to go. Come on Carla." Wendy ran off somewhere but that was perfect timing.

"I got this." Musetta pulled from her pocket a golden necklace with a miniature flute attached to it. "The cashier told me it would help increase my Music Magic's power."

"Cool." Wally said.

"Well anyway, I've been thinking." I started, I've wanted to say this all day but never found the right time until now. "Well there are a few teams in Fairy Tail. But neither of us belongs to a team. So I was thinking that we should start our own team, just the 4 of us." They all looked to be in thought.

"What should we be called?" asked Musetta smiling from ear to ear.

"That's a yes then?" I asked to clarify.

"YES!" they all cheered.

"Let's call us Team Buttwhoop!" suggested Dashiell. We stared at him with blank expressionless faces. He took the hint.

"No, but good try, we'll use that if we can't come up with anything else." I encouraged him, oh God I hope we come up with something else.

"Oh I know, I know. Musical Notes of Death." Musetta beamed in and emphasized the word 'Death'. What did Fairy Tail turn her into?

"Casters of Light." Suggested Wally calmly. Better, but I don't know if I would choose that.

"We're getting there. How about Outsiders?" I said. "It has a meaning behind it. All of us came here as lost ones and have now found our place." They all looked at me with wide eccentric eyes.

"TEAM OUTSIDERS!" we all cheered and threw our hands in the air.


End file.
